


Of Guns And Soulmates

by mariola_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI Agent! Akaashi Keiji, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss! Bokuto Koutaro, Multi, i will tag more i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Akaashi has a mission to gain information about the mafia boss Bokuto Koutaro.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. The first time they saw each other

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically a bokuaka mafia au. At first bokuto is with kuroo cause there gonna be a love triangle when kenma will appear and things...but anyway have a pretty dry chapter cause i will die if i dont post this  
> (Also tagged explicit for some lemons that will come later on:)))

Kuroo slammed the door open and closed it the same way. Bokuto was standing at his desk, eyeing the man that just entered and smirking. Kuroo looked pissed. Really pissed.

“You know that those little damn recruits started a fucking fight? Almost shot me!” Bokuto looked amused. He sat up from his chair and went up to Kuroo.

“Oh, and are you okay? Got any wounds...”whispered he in the other’s ear, gently biting Kuroo’s earlobe ” that I should check onto?” His hand has already made its way to one of the buttons on his boyfriend’s shirt.

“No, all I want is for you to solve the problem with those damn morons!”

“Oh, come on...”Bokuto bit roughly a sweet spot on Kuroo’s neck. “That is no fun.”

“Mhm...” Kuroo gave up.” I think you are right.” He hopped on Bokuto’s desk, dragging the white-haired man after him. “We can think about that later.”

Right in that moment, the door went flying. Yamato entered, looking alert. His expression stiffed at the sight of his two bosses.

“Oh, come on! Again, guys? How come that I have this luck?” He turned on his heels , covering his eyes with one hand. Kuroo and Bokuto were still frozen when Yamato came back, with his eyes tight shut.

“Oh yes I forgot. The recruits started a fight and somebody was shot but I don’t remember who because everything was a pure mess. Please clean it up.”

Bokuto chuckled and Yamato turned red immediately.

“That is not... what I meant...You know what? Forget it! I am going to grab a coffe or maybe two! You are such babies!” Bokuto looked as his friend left, still smiling. 

“Kuroo, let’s go and see what is about those newbies. They start to annoy me.” And, with that, he left, not waiting for his boyfriend to follow. The black-haired man sighed and hopped off the table.

“Wait, I am coming!”

***

Monthly, Bokuto welcomed new people to his gang. It was a headache for everyone, but nobody dared to complain.as they knew it was their boss’s wish.

This group of recruits was by far the most loud one Bokuto has ever seen. When he entered in the room where they were waiting, half of them were screaming and the other half was fighting for whatever reason. His smile never left his lips, though. He wouldn’t want to scare them away, after all. 

There was only one person that caught his attention. There was a man who was staying put in his chair, watching amused the other people as they were arguing, breaking glasses and shooting at each other with their guns. Bokuto had a better look at the man. Dark hair, wild but not really, the light of the neon from above his head giving it a fairy-like glistening. His eyes trailed the people fighting in front of him, not lingering too much on anybody. He was wearing a blue sweater and if you would saw him at the grocery, you would never think that he was actually a person who would enlist in a mafia related group. Bokuto saw that he had a gun of his own, but he was too far away to distinguish what kind it was. 

Suddenly, he felt like the fuss around him has became too much.

”Oi, oi, oi!” shouted he. The men stopped midway in their fight, looking like a renaissance painting, staring with big eyes at the mafia boss.

“You are making a terrible mess and that is a thing I dislike very much. Could you please, all of you, sit down and shut the fuck up?” Bokuto waits for the men to retake their seats. And then he looks the quiet man in the eye.

“You should take an example from him.” The other people in the room look with curiosity at the man from the corner. It seems that none of them has even acquaintanced his presence.

“Oi, what’s your name?” The man lifts his head and smirks.

“Keiji. Akaashi Keiji.”

**

God, Akaashi knew very well that Koutaro was something from the pictures the FBI has shown him before sending him on the mission, but seeing the mafia boss in person was something that he didn’t really prepare for. He felt his presence just before moments he entered; though he seemed to be the only one. The other men were all fools and all Akaashi could hope from them was to not stay in his way too much. Anyway, his main target was the boss.

He didn’t like to admit it, but Bokuto Koutaro was fucking handsome. His hair, though spiked up in an almost childish manner, was sure to be very silky at touch. It was matching his eyes, those yellow orbits that were like two small suns, burning up and ravishing everything in front of them. His jaw, Akaashi could swear, had 130 , the perfect size. His frame was big, really big and today he was wearing a large coat, with a turtle-neck sweater and Akaashi just had to wonder if he could win against him in a fight. He will try it for sure

And then there was Tetsurō. Koutaro’s right hand and probably his boyfriend. He was a former private detective, and even if he didn’t really respect them, he should be careful.

It was perfect. Finally, a mission to raise to Akaashi’s Keiji standars.


	2. Akaashi think he is funny. Is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurro gets suspicious of Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter where i leave you in dark cause my mind is fucking dark place at night, when i usually write. luv u and i will come back with something to explain what the hell is going on here (basically, kuroo has suspicion on akkashi cause he is our big brain boy, and ofc he tries to find out but...wait i actaully telling u what s happening sorry.)  
> Rated explicit for some thing that will come laterrr...idkk?? and maybe some torture thing? i dunno i will warn you my work could be triggering in any way so please be sure to read the notes first!
> 
> said it once, i will say it twice !
> 
> luv u, luv u

Akaashi didn’t expect to be pinned against a table so quickly. He thought that maybe it would take a day or two for someone to start being suspicious or to want to kill him, or ally with him or anything. But not only thirty minutes. Not only fucking thirty minutes. He groaned trying to free himself, but it was no use. The slightest move and he could feel the cold of a knife pressing right below his heart. That goddamn Kuroo...he should have been more careful.

“You know that I won’t kill you...unless you don’t tell me the truth and only the truth.” Akaashi snarled and the knife pressed into him a little harder.

“The truth and only the truth? Remembers me of a movie with cops, where the actors weren’t getting paid enough and the only thing that could save the movie was the process at the end where they finally judged the main character. But, of course it wasn’t him. So could you not press that fucking knife right there? It stings a little bit.”

“You are talking shit. Shut up and tell me why you are here.” Akaashi smiled. It has been some time since a serious mission.

“Well, what do you think? I am here to seduce the mafia boss, Bokuto, and then to betray him, to see this gang burn down to ashes. And, after everything I will become the boss and everyone will bow down to me.” Akaashi congratulated himself for not laughing at the evident lie he has just said.

“I don’t know if you really are crazy or if you just pretend to be. If it is the latter, it could be a little bit of a problem. If it is the first, it is going to be a bigger problem.” Kuroo leaned down to whisper into Keiji’s ear. “ I won’t let anyone steal Bokuto from me.” Akaashi was on the verge of tears, so hard was he trying not to laugh.

“Well, if you say so then i shouldn’t even try. Now get the fuck off of me and let me go.”   
“Neah-neah, not until you tell me who are you working for.” The knife pressed deeper and Akaashi could feel his shirt wetting with his blood. That stain will be hard to put out, but nothing Akaashi couldn’t deal with. After all, he has some experience with this sort of things.

“Why would you even think I am working for somebody. Maybe I am just bored as hell.”, responds he and this time, he tells half the truth.

The neon from above them is pulsating and Akaashi starts to feel himself growing uncomfortable on he wood table. If it wouldn’t destroy his cover, he would kick Kuroo’s ass in no time.

“Well. For first a bored guy doesn’t show up at a mafia gang simply like that...”  
“And I tell you he does.” Akaashi is growing impatient, and the   
temptation to stab Kuroo with his own knife is growing too.

“...And, second you keep that gun around you like somebody who knows how to use it.”  
“Yeah, of course, my grandpa showed me how to one when I was ten. Yours didn’t?” When Kuroo doesn’t answer, Akaashi, as the little devil he is, deides to play with him a little more.

“Or maybe your dear Bokuto showed you how to shot with it properly with one on a night when the moon was full and the first signs of summer were showing themselves. So romantic!” Kuroo suddenly slams Keiji’s head on the table and takes two steps backward and opens the door.

“I ain’t good at torturing people, so I guess you had some luck.” Akaashi smiled. Kuroo smiled back. Akaashi didn’t understand why.

“But now I will leave and somebody who is more experience in this domain will come.” Right after the words left Kuroo’s mouth, Bokuto appeared in the doorway. He was smiling, a bright smile that was somehow darkened by something that Akaashi coulnd’t see.

“So, shall we get started?” The neon in the room trembled aggressively. Against his own will, Akaashi did too.


	3. He really was kind of dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between our enemies in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Literally back from the dead! Hihihihhii….anyway im soo sorry for this…i swore that if i would start a fic with a lot of chapters i would finish it but look at me now:(( anyway enjoy, muahh

“You know, I actually taught Kuroo how to use a gun.” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi after the door closed behind Kuroo. “But it wasn’t a lovely summer night, it was more of dusty fight in a parking lot. The little nerd had to figure it out while they were pointing their guns at us.” Akaashi snarled.

“Sounds like a lot of pressure.” Bokuto moved closer to the desk.

“It was indeed. Do you know that he used to be a detective? A private one.” Of course Akaashi knew. He did his homework, learning about the past of Bokuto’s gang, of their bosses, of their secret hide-outs that were not so secret. He didn’t even know why he has been sent here; it seemed that the FBI had enough information. So, then why? Was there something they discovered, something that nestled in the hands of Koutaro’s gang. Maybe it was something about a secret weapon. If it would have been something as big as a nuclear bomb, the FBI would have told Akaashi, but they didn’t. So, it couldn’t be that. But, nothing popped into the agent’s head, so he decided to give up and focus on what was in front of him right now. He needed to gain Bokuto’s trust, and that didn’t seem hard. In fact, Akaashi was 95% sure that he could do it.

The 5% was because of what Kuroo had said before leaving. That Bokuto is good at making somebody tell information. And that was weird, because Akaashi didn’t find anything like that when he did his research. Was he only trying to intimidate him? Or maybe…

“Oi, Keiji, you spaced out.”

Akaashi was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even see Koutaro approaching him. He wasn’t a person to be easily intimidate, but when Bokuto stepped a little closer, he went back a little. His back hit the wall behind him. 

Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. But, Akaashi had to ask himself if he would not tell the mafia boss who he was working for if he asked him again. Golden eyes stared into his; burning would actually be more accurate. Yes, they were burning and Akaashi was burning; his cheeks were hot and his palms sweaty and cold. Bokuto came closer. Too close. Didn’t that fool know that Akaashi could stab him right now? He could simply pick the knife out of his pocket and in five seconds everything would be over.

Well, that if he could stop the trembling in his hands. 

“Keiji, Keiji…” sighed Bokuto. “Why are you trembling? Are you scared?” The mafia boss took Akaashi’s hands in his. Akaashi looked down and then up and looked into Bokuto’s eyes.

They didn’t seem bad; they didn’t seem to be the eyes of a person who killed hundreds. They were gold, and full of light, somewhat pure and they were electrifying. Akaashi shivered.

“So, tell me one name. Just one name….” Bokuto slid in so close, that his breath was tickling Akaashi’s ear.

He bit his earlobe and Akaashi gasped. His hand slipped from Koutaro’s, moved into his secret pocket to grab his knife…which was not there. And, as stupid as he acted until then, he was not so dumb to not know what was happening.

And fucking hell. He could just shove Koutaro away. he could beat him to a pulp, even without his knife. He could do all that very easily…if only his fucking bdy would listen to him!

Never had this happened to Akaashi before. Never had he felt so irrational and so vulnerable. Never, never, never….in his entire life!

And it was good. He was not bored anymore. He smiled. The mafia boss was still holding one of his hands.

“And why would I tell you anything? Fuck this life and it all. Do you really think I have something to lose right now?” Bokuto sighed.

“Hmm, well, guess not.” He moved away from Akaashi, playing with the small but sharp knife he just took. The mafia boss looked again at the other man in the room. The light was stil trembling against their heads. And then Koutaro did something that was totally unexpected: he pouted. And Akaashi had to admit; he really was looking kind of cute. 

“So, you won’t tell me who sent you here?”

Akaashi snickered; he was just like a kid.

“Ok, I’ll tell you. And that’s because I want my knife back without a fight.”

Akaashi lifted his gaze and looked into those golden eyes. They are beautiful, thought he.

“I work for Kozume.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u actually liked it which i doubt just know that i will try(TRY) to post weekly. ok bye


End file.
